1. Field of the Invention
The principles of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for treating tissue. More specifically, the principles of the present invention relate to using micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS), also known as BioMEMS, with reduced pressure delivery systems to treat tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of wound therapy has advanced in recent years. One of the advancements of wound healing therapy has been the development of vacuum assisted wound healing or reduced pressure delivery to wounds. The application of reduced or negative pressure to a wound has been clinically shown to improve blood flow at the wound or tissue site, increase tissue growth, reduce infection, and improve healing time. Caregivers may use such vacuum assisted wound healing to treat a variety of chronic and acute wound types, such as pressure ulcers, diabetic wounds, abdominal wounds, partial-thickness burns, trauma wounds, flaps and grafts.